gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Babysitter
"The Babysitter" '''is an episode based on The Amazing World of Gumball. The episode is based off a true story that Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Richard are babysit by Penny while Nicole goes away on a business trip. Characters * Gumball * Darwin * Anais * Penny * Richard * Nicole Transcript '''Richard (on phone) "Yeah... okay... what?!?! Oh. Sorry... Okay then; tomorrow at nine. Bye." Nicole: Dinner time! -everyone sits at table- Nicole: Okay then, I wanted to tell you that tomorrow morning, a sitter will watch you for the weekend. Gumball: -spits out pizza- WHAT?!?! Richard: But WHY?!?! Nicole: Because last time, you flooded the house. And Richard, you just shouldn't be bothered by the task. Richard: Oh. Sounds good with me! -eats food- Darwin: What's this babysitter like? Nicole: Well, she's sweet, kind, and cute; you'll like her! Darwin: Oh. -eats happily- Anais: Mom, really, you're going to hire a babysitter for the first time without us meeting her first? Nicole: You know her, I think her name is Penny. Gumball: WHAT?!?! Penny's coming over to babysit us?!?! Nicole: Yes, honey. Gumball: Oh.... I think I've lost my appetite. Richard: Awesome! -eats from Gumball's plate- -Next morning- Darwin: Gumball, I see her walking this way! Gumball: Okay... -hyperventilates- Everything's going to be fine, everything is going to be fine... -Knock at the door, Nicole answers- Penny: Hi, Mrs. Watterson. Nicole: Oh; hi, Penny! Well, as much as I'd like to stay here and chat, I'm going to be late for my conference. -Dashes to Gumball, Darwin and Anais, kisses them on their heads and runs out- Gumball: H-Hi, Penny! Penny: Hey, Gumball. Gumball: S-so, how are you? Penny: Fine. -Anais sighs- Penny: -steps backwards- Anais?! Well, hi? Anais: I'm going to read, love-birds. Come on, Darwin. Darwin: -skips up stairs with Anais- Gumball: Well, there's my dad. Penny: We already met. Man, he just sits there like a log? Gumball: Pretty much. Richard: Oh; you must be the babysitter! I'm Richard! Penny: Uh... good to meet you, Richard. Penny: -turns to Gumball- Remember what we agreed on, right? Just like daycare: treat me like any other dude! Gumball: -shyly- Okay. Let me go get Darwin. this next part, Darwin told me all about it. Darwin: Oh, hi Gumball! Gumball: Darwin, I need your help! Darwin: What do you need? Gumball: Cool dude stuff!!! On chat, I agreed to treat Penny like a dude! -turns red. Anais: WHAT?!?! You're treating Penny like a dude? Some nit-witted girl like her would never learn your stupidity! Darwin: Well; we could start with dodge or dare! Gumball: -uncertainly- Okay. Penny: -stares into closet with tons of love letters addressed to her- Peculiar... -hears Gumball and Darwin- Darwin: One of our favorite games is dodge or dare! Penny: Cool! Let's play! -In the backyard- Gumbal'''l and '''Darwin: DODGE OR DARE!!! Darwin: I'll demonstrate! -rolls a six, picks a card, reads- "Launch a rocket into the air using only stuff from your backpack! Penny: Okay. -runs with paper plane and a portable fan, turns on and paper plane flies around- Darwin: Pretty good for a start! Now... -takes another card- "Break the fence!" Penny: Breaking the fence is not allowed- accidentally charges into fence with antlers and breaks it- Darwin: Cool! Now... -takes card- Fix the fence! Penny: -Takes out hammer and fixes it- Gumball: My turn! -rolls dice- four! -takes card out- "Throw a bowling ball at nearest girl's head... -glances at Penny- Oh how did THAT get in there? -takes another- "Toss a mud bomb into Miss Simian's lunch. Well, I don't know where that it is. Penny: I do; we should prank her! Gumball: What?! You pull pranks?! Penny: -excitedly- YEAH!!! What did you think, girls weren't hardcore? Gumball: What?! er, no! -10 minutes later- -Penny, Gumball and Darwin come back into fence, laughing- Gumball: Oh man, that was a hilarious idea, Penny! Penny: I know, right? And it just costed three month's worth of my allowance to avoid detention! Wow, that was funny... Gumball: Yeah... Darwin: Oh! I need to go... do something. -runs away, leaving Penny and Gumball alone- Penny: Ohh... -looks around nervously- Gumball: -laughs nervously- Penny: So... should we do this thing? Gumball: -nods, puckers up and leans closer to Penny- Darwin: Guys, I got the cabbage! Wait... what are you doing? Penny: Nothing, Darwin. Why do we need cabbage? Darwin: To play Cabbage Ball! Penny: -uncertainly- Cabbage ball? Well, I'd love to, but I need to check on Anais and your dad. -walks away- The rest: TBA Category:Episodes Category:Eposides Category:Fanon Category:Archives